


Day 10: Thank You

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2016 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Crushes, M/M, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law insists that nobody owes him anything for saving Luffy's life two years ago. The Straw Hats, predictably, don't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Thank You

“Hey, Torao?”

Law didn’t so much as glance over his shoulder at the immobile reindeer hanging from his sword. He was beginning to get the feeling that allying with his old crush was a mistake on multiple levels. “What?”

“Just, well, you were there, right? At Marineford?”

Law nodded once, tensing as two very different memories clamoured for his attention, the fire and blood and white ice of Marineford blending with the screams and horror and stench of burnt corpses from Flevance. “Yes.” he said tersely, pushing away both memories and focusing on the plan. Get Caesar, get Doffy out of power long enough to trash his SMILE factory, sit back with his crew on Zhou to watch an Emperor and Shichibukai destroy each other. Straw Hat Luffy would help him achieve that goal, which was the only reason he’d made an alliance with his former crush.

“Thanks.”

Law paused, moving Kikoku so he could actually see Chopper. “What?”

“Thank you for being there.” the little reindeer said earnestly. “Thank you for saving Luffy.”

Law swung his sword so Chopper was hanging behind his back again. “It was nothing.”

\---

“Oi, Torao.”

A bowl of soup was held in front of him, and Law looked up to find the Straw Hats’ cook standing there. “I’m not hungry.”

“Bullshit.” Sanji pressed the bowl into his hands, forcing him to either hold it or drop it on himself. The warmth seeped into his fingers, and he grudgingly accepted the spoon which was handed over to him.

“Why are you giving me this?” Law asked, gesturing so Sanji knew he meant the food, not the spoon.

“You’re our ally.” Sanji shrugged, pulling a cigarette out of his coat pocket and lighting it. “And after you saved Luffy’s life, it’s the least I can do.”

“It was nothing.” Law waved his hand which wasn’t currently holding a bowl of soup.

“Really?” Sanji raised an eyebrow.

“My hand to god.” Law said, trapping the spoon between his thumb and palm and flattening the rest of his fingers.

Sanji smirked, and pulled the cigarette from his mouth to exhale a plume of smoke. “Of course.”

\---

Law leaned against the railing, keeping half an eye on Caesar Clown and half an eye on the stretch of horizon he could see. So long as he could get his allies to stick to the plan, they could do this. He could knock Doflamingo off his stolen throne and avenge Cora-san, and after that- well, he’d figure something out if he lived that long.

The kitchen door flew open, and Luffy hit the grass deck with a thud as Sanji cursed him out for trying to steal a snack. Apparently this was a regular occurrence, because even the jumpy-as-hell Usopp and Chopper didn’t flinch at it. The door slammed shut again, and Law smiled slightly. His crew would get along well with the Straw Hats, though he had to admit he was a bit worried what would happen if Penguin and Franky were allowed to trade ideas.

Luffy started towards the men’s bunks, but stopped a few steps after passing Law and turned around with a smile. “Oh, Torao? Thanks for saving me. I owe you one.” he turned back around, and was inside the men’s bunk room before Law had fully processed his words. How was the rubberman so casual about it? Law had told him earlier that he didn’t owe anything, that saving his life had been something Law did on a whim, and yet-

Law could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks, and ducked his head into his collar. Shit, he wasn’t over that crush at all, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand, that’s a wrap! Ten fics in ten days, not too shabby if I do say so myself. Now to pick one of my 22 story ideas to write next. I’m thinking something that’s at least mostly light and fluffy so... Hercules (lawlu), Tom’s Assistant (teenage frobin), or Fake Dating (Usopp/Kaya)
> 
> Anybody got a preference?


End file.
